Pirate Combination Gokaioh
Pirate Combination Gokaioh Pirate Combination Gokaioh (海賊合体ゴーカイオー Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō?) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. In keeping with the pirate theme, Gokaioh's head is designed with a red dome that resembles a bandanna while its headgear is shaped like a pirate hat. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin Gokai Ken (ゴーカイケン Gōkai Ken?) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー Gokai Hō?) chest cannon. Gokaioh can use other weapons like the Gokai Bat (ゴーカイバット Gōkai Batto?). Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst (ゴーカイスターバースト Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto?), where the wheel on Gokaioh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing several cannon balls which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō. The activation call for the Gokai Hō or Gokaioh's other finishing attacks is "Let's Go!" (レッツゴー！ Rettsu Gō!?). * Height: 45.0m * Width: 28.5m * Thickness: 14.0m * Weight: 2100t * Speed: 400km/h * Power: 1000 million horsepower Gokaimashin the five "union pirate" to Gokaio it! The two together can also chopper fleet of the enemy "Gokaiken" fight for dual wield. The shoulders are 4 pairs of the gate cannon, cannon power energy to the arms, the head is equipped with a vulcan cannon, etc.. Huge chest "Gokaioh" continuous fire from mortal "Go Kai starburst" to destroy enemies with exciting! Magi Gokaioh When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Magiranger Keys, they summon Magi Dragon from within Gokaioh's hatches, allowing it to become Magi Gokaioh (マジゴーカイオー Magi Gōkaiō?). In this state, Magi Gokaioh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Magi Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind (ゴーカイマジバインド Gōkai Maji Baindo?) during which Magi Dragon is launched from Gokaioh and creates a series of magical seals around the opponent that crushes it. * Height: 45.0m * Width: 28.5m (to wing: 40.3m) * Thickness: 22.2m * Weight: 2500t * Speed: Mach 1 * Power: 1200 million horsepower Magiranger's got great power, magic Gokaio fighting form. The wings can fly for real dragon, and can also dogfight. In addition, you can use magic, draw attacks and various other elements of the burning flames and tornadoes荒Buru. Mortal, "Gorka imaginative bind" the dragon pops out from Gokaio Seriously, crushing the enemy exciting force in the destruction by magic power. Magi Dragon Magi Dragon (マジドラゴン Maji Doragon?): A red dragon-like mecha based on the Magirangers' Magi Dragon, a combination of the older siblings in Majin form which Magi Red rides as Magi Phoenix, summoned by the Magiranger Keys. Unlike the original Magi Dragon, the mecha is not made up of the four Majin forms of Magi Yellow, Magi Blue, Magi Pink, and Magi Green. Magi Dragon is accessed after Don gaining Kai Ozu's approval by showing him that he can summon his courage in dire situations. * Height: 17.0m (wing up: 27.5m) * Width: 7.7m (wing up: 26.8m) * Long: 34.4m * Weight: 400t * Speed: Mach 1 * Power: 200 million horsepower Deka Gokaioh When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Dekaranger Keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within Gokaioh's hatches, allowing it to become Deka Gokaioh (デカゴーカイオー Deka Gōkaiō?). In this state, Deka Gokaioh can use the parts of the Pat Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Pat Striker separate from it to attack independently. Deka Gokaioh's finishing attacks are the Gokai Full Blast (ゴーカイフルブラスト Gōkai Furu Burasuto?), firing all built-in weapons at the opponent, and the Gokai Pat Strike (ゴーカイパトストライク Gōkai Pato Sutoraiku?). * Height: 45.0m * Width: 28.5m * Thickness: 13.2m * Weight: 2400t * Speed: 450km /h * Power: 1150 million horsepower Dekaranger's got great power, fighting form Gokaio prosecutors. The emergence of striker Pato, and gun attacks in Vulcan and a small beam, and can run on the wall. Weapons, two handguns were separated Ding striker Pato. Mortal "Go Full Blast Chi" is a huge Gatling gun firing continuously striker Pato, crushing the enemy exciting. Pat Striker Pat Striker (パトストライカー Pato Sutoraikā?): A police car-like mecha based on Deka Red's Deka Machine, summoned by the Dekaranger Keys. Unlike the original Pat Striker, it is larger and includes guns in the front as well as gattling guns on the wheels. The Pat Striker is accessed after Captain Marvelous gains Doggie Kruger's approval by showing him pride that allows him to carve his own path. * Height: 6.2m * Width: 10.9m * Length: 21.5m * Weight: 300t * Speed: 500km /h * Power: 150 million horsepower Gao Gokaioh When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Gaoranger Keys, they summon Gao Lion from the Sky Island Animarium, which Gokaioh combines with in order to become Gao Gokaioh (ガオゴーカイオー Gao Gōkaiō?), a centaur-type formation similar to Gao Kentaurus. Gao Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart (ゴーカイアニマルハート Gōkai Animaru Hāto?), releasing a powerful energy beam from Gao Lion's mouth while executing two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken swords. * Height: 45.0m * Width: 28.5m * Thickness: 42.2m * Weight: 3100t * Speed: 450km /h * Power: 1500 million horsepower Got a great power of Gaorenja, one hundred forms of animal fighting Gokaio. Gao has been summoned Lion incorporation of the lower body as Gokaio centaur. The ground running wildly to intimidate the enemy咆吼intense, sharp fangs and claws in attack. Mortal "Go chi Animal Heart" is faced with a lion fire energy beams, exciting dash to the mortal enemies of Gokaiken machine. Gao Lion Gao Lion (ガオライオン Gao Raion?): Gao Red's totem Power Animal, Gao Lion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the Gokai Galleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai, having seen them capable of fighting for altruistic reasons, enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. * Height: 21.2m * Width: 25.9m * Length: 42.4m * Weight: 1600t * Speed: 400km /h * Power: 800 million horsepower Shinken Gokaioh When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Shinkenger Keys, Gao Gokaioh reforms with Gao Lion's body forming armor for Gokaioh to become Shinken Gokaioh (シンケンゴーカイオー Shinken Gōkaiō?), a humanoid formation similar to Shinkenoh wielding the Gokai Ken blades in the Gokai Naginata (ゴーカイナギナタ Gōkai Naginata?) form, similar to the Daishinken's Naginata Mode used by Kajiki Shinkenoh. Shinken Gokaioh has access to the five primary Shinkengers' Modikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Samurai Slash (ゴーカイ侍斬り Gōkai Samurai Giri?), summoning a giant Rekka Daizantou to execute a downward slash with flames of 1,000 °C (1,830 °F) emitting from it. * Height: 49.4m * Width: 28.5m * Thickness: 23.4m * Weight: 3100t * Speed: 300km /h * Power: 1500 million horsepower Got a great power of Shinkenger form Gokaio samurai fighting. Separation of polymer inside the lion-faced Gokaio. Like Shinkenger in Civil Modjikara Tue Wed heavenly, actually creating a phenomenon that can attack any character born. Gokaiken unite, fight and in good shape naginata. Mortal is the enemy with a sword to cut in two robed Dalai fiery flame of fire in excess of 1000 ℃ by Modjikara "fog exciting." * Modikara (モヂカラ Mojikara?): The Shinkengers' main elemental kanji-based source of power used by Gao Lion. The Modikara is accessed after the team's bonds impress Kaoru Shiba and they gain her approval. Other Greater power Geki Beasts Geki Beasts (ゲキビースト Geki Bīsuto?): Qi-based projections of the Gekirangers' Geki Beasts, consisting of Geki Tiger, Geki Cheetah, Geki Jaguar, Geki Wolf, and SaiDain, summoned by the Gekiranger Keys. The Geki Beasts are accessed after Don and Ahim realizes under Jan Kandou's guidance that one can be strong and training can be done anywhere, gaining his approval in the process. Kurumagic Power Kurumagic Power (クルマジックパワー Kurumajikku Pawā?): The Carrangers' source of power from the five Car Constallations of Planet Hazard. However, Kyousuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual greater power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some greater powers are useless. The Kurumagic power is accessed after the Gokaigers manage to appeal to children in Kyousuke's traffic safety act. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Carranger Keys, Gokaioh can also perform the Gokai Radical Racing Slash (ゴーカイ激走斬り Gōkai Gekisō Giri?) attack, modeled after RV Robo's signature finishing attack. Variblune Variblune (バリブルーン Bariburūn?): The Gorangers' bulldog-like flying fortress and base of operations, summoned by the Goranger Keys. The Variblune first appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Tsuyoshi Kaijo's approval. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Goranger Keys, they summon the Variblune, which Gokaioh combines with in order to become Goren Gokaioh (ゴレンゴーカイオー Goren Gōkaiō?). In this state, Goren Gokaioh can fly by using the propellers on the Variblune. Goren Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia (ゴーカイハリケーン・カシオペア Gōkai Harikēn Kashiopea?), enlarging the Gokai Ken to execute a slash. Goren Gokaioh first appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Gosei Headders Gosei Headders (ゴセイヘッダー Gosei Heddā?): The Goseigers' living head-like creatures, consisting of the main Gosei Headders, and Skick, Landick, and Seaick Brothers. The Gosei Headders first appear in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and are accessed after the Gokaigers gain the Goseigers' approval during their battle against the Black Cross Army. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseiger emblem, which is then reformed into the Gosei Cards of the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders, Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers for a finishing attack called Gokai All Headder Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃 Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki?), firing the Gosei Headers at an opponent.